Peppa's Christmas (episode)/Transcript
Narrator: It is Christmas Eve. Peppa and George are going to post their letters to Father Christmas. Peppa Pig and George: Yahoo! Peppa Pig and George: Yeehah! Narrator: Here are Peppa’s friends. Danny Dog: Race you to the post box. The Children: Yahoo! The Children: Yeehaa! Narrator: The children are all posting letters to Father Christmas. Peppa Pig: What have you all asked Father Christmas for? Suzy Sheep: A scooter. Danny Dog: A toy spaceship. Pedro Pony: A little guitar. Emily Elephant: A toy mouse. Candy Cat: A skipping rope. Rebecca Rabbit: A trumpet. Zoë Zebra: A bat and ball. Peppa Pig: George has asked for a toy train. Peppa Pig: And I would love a yo-yo! Narrator: It is Mr. Zebra, the postman. Mr. Zebra: My goodness, a lot of post today. Peppa Pig: There’s all our letters to Father Christmas. Emily Elephant: It’s very important that Father Christmas gets them. Danny Dog: He lives at the North Pole. Mr Zebra: Yes, I can see that. Mr Zebra: Well, if I’m off to the North Pole today, I can’t stand around chattering. Mr Zebra: Bye. The Children: Bye. Mummy Pig: Peppa, George. We’re off to get the Christmas tree. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: Is everybody ready? Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Yes, Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: Then let’s go! Narrator: This is Miss Rabbit’s tree shop. Daddy Pig: Hello, Miss Rabbit. Miss Rabbit: Hello there. Daddy Pig: We’d like to buy a tree, please. Miss Rabbit: What sort are you looking for? Miss Rabbit: Please don’t say an apple tree or a cherry tree. I don’t have them. Peppa Pig: We want a Christmas tree. Miss Rabbit: Whew. I’ve got hundreds of them. Miss Rabbit: These are the littlest ones. Daddy Pig: We were looking for something bigger. Miss Rabbit: This is our mid range. Daddy Pig: Still not big enough. Mummy Pig: Are you sure, Daddy Pig? They look lovely to me. Miss Rabbit: And this is our biggest tree. Daddy Pig: Perfect. Miss Rabbit: Jolly good. I’ll ask Mr Bull to carry it to your car. Miss Rabbit: Mr Bull! Mr Bull: Hello, everyone. Mr Bull: Big tree, this one. Got a big car? Daddy Pig: Uh, yes. Mr Bull: So, where’s your car? Peppa Pig: This is it. Daddy Pig: Oh, our car is quite small, isn’t it? Mummy Pig: Daddy’s just going to have to choose a smaller tree. Daddy Pig: No need for that. I’ll carry it home. It can’t be that heavy. Mummy Pig and Peppa Pig: See you later. Daddy Pig: See you later. Mr Bull: Bye. Daddy Pig: Bye. Mummy Pig: Daddy’s been gone for ages. Peppa Pig: I hope our tree is okay. Mummy Pig: What’s that noise? Peppa Pig: It’s Daddy with our tree! Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig and George: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: Daddy, was the tree heavy? Daddy Pig: It was a bit heavy, yes. Peppa Pig: I hope the tree fits in our house. Daddy Pig: Don’t worry. I’ll make sure it fits. Mummy Pig: It is a lovely tree. Thank you for carrying it all the way home, Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: You’re most welcome. Let’s get it decorated. Narrator: Peppa puts the glitter on the tree. Peppa Pig: It’s so glittery. Narrator: George hangs the balls. Narrator: Mummy Pig fixes the fairy lights. Narrator: And Daddy Pig puts a star on the very top of the tree. Daddy Pig: There. Peppa Pig: (sings) Little star on the Christmas tree, Peppa Pig: (sings) Goes twinkle, twinkle, twinkle twee. Daddy Pig: What a charming song. Peppa Pig: (sings) And all the little piggies on Christmas Eve Peppa Pig: (sings) Go oink, oink, oink, oink, snorts. Mummy Pig: Lovely, Peppa. Now it’s time to... Peppa Pig: Wait, there’s more. Peppa Pig: Oink, oink, oink, oink, snorts. Peppa Pig: (sings) Sweet little star on the Christmas treeeeeeeeeee! Daddy Pig: Maybe that’s enough singing. Mummy Pig: Do you know what day tomorrow is? Peppa Pig and George: Christmas day! (Giggles) Daddy Pig: Here’s a little snack for Father Christmas. Peppa Pig: Daddy, why does Father Christmas come down the chimney? Why doesn’t he just use the front door? Daddy Pig: Good question, Peppa. If you see him, you should ask. Mummy Pig: But Father Christmas won’t come unless you’re asleep in bed. Mummy Pig: Up you go. Peppa Pig: I hope Mr Zebra gave our letters to Father Christmas. Mummy Pig: I’m sure he did. Peppa Pig: Danny wanted a spaceship, Suzy a scooter, Pedro a guitar... Daddy Pig: Can you remember everything your friends asked for? Peppa Pig: Of course I can, Daddy. It’s very important. Daddy Pig: Good-night, my little piggies. Sleep well. Peppa Pig: George, let’s stay awake all night and see Father Christmas. Narrator: George is asleep. Peppa Pig: Well I’m going to stay wide awake all night. Narrator: Peppa is asleep. Narrator: What was that flying past the window? Narrator: And what was that noise? Peppa Pig: George, there’s a loud banging noise coming from the roof. Narrator: It is Father Christmas. Father Christmas: Ho, ho, ho. Narrator: Father Christmas just has a few more presents to deliver. Father Christmas: Peppa wants a yo-yo. George wants a train. Father Christmas: Why do they make these chimneys so small? Narrator: Oh no! Father Christmas has lost his list. Father Christmas: Why are these chimneys always so sooty? Father Christmas: Ah, I see someone’s left me a mince pie and a drink. Delicious. Ho, ho, ho. Peppa Pig: George, it’s Father Christmas. Father Christmas: Ah, hello there. And who might you be? Peppa Pig: I’m Peppa. Father Christmas: And who is this very smart young gentleman? Peppa Pig: It’s only George. Father Christmas: Pleased to meet you, George. Peppa Pig: Are those presents for George and me? Father Christmas: They might be. Peppa Pig: Can we open them now? Father Christmas: You’ll have to wait till morning. Peppa Pig: Father Christmas, how do you know what presents to give everyone? Father Christmas: I have a list. Ah, which I seem to have lost. Peppa Pig: Oh. Father Christmas: And I only had a few more to deliver. To Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony... Peppa Pig: That’s easy! Suzy wants a scooter, Danny a spaceship, Pedro a guitar, Emily a toy mouse, Zoë a bat and ball, Candy a skipping rope, and Rebecca a trumpet. Father Christmas: Thank you, Peppa. Peppa Pig: You’re most welcome. Father Christmas: Right. Let’s get these last presents delivered, which means climbing back up this confounded chimney. Peppa Pig: Father Christmas, why don’t you use the front door? Father Christmas: Galloping goblins, what a good idea. Father Christmas: Bye-bye, Peppa and George. Peppa Pig: Bye-bye. Father Christmas: Happy Christmas, ho, ho, ho. Daddy Pig: Wake up, Peppa and George. It’s Christmas day. Peppa Pig: Daddy, Mummy, we saw Father Christmas. And he left us these presents. Narrator: George has a toy train. George: Choo-choo. Narrator: And Peppa has... Peppa Pig: A yo-yo! George: Choo-choo. Narrator: All of Peppa’s friends are here. Peppa’s friends: Happy Christmas, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Happy Christmas, everyone. Suzy Sheep: I got a scooter. Danny Dog: I got a spaceship. Pedro Pony: A little guitar. Emily Elephant: A toy mouse. Zoë Zebra: A bat and ball. Candy Cat: A skipping rope. Rebecca Rabbit: A trumpet! Suzy Sheep: Everyone got what they wanted. Father Christmas is very clever. Peppa Pig: Well actually it was me who told him what you all wanted. Danny Dog: Don’t be silly, Peppa. Peppa Pig: It’s true. George and I saw Father Christmas. Narrator: Here are Granny and Grandpa Pig. Grandpa Pig: Happy Christmas, everyone. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George and the children: Happy Christmas! Grandpa Pig: I say. Look at those big bootprints. Daddy Pig: And there’s more of the same bootprints on our roof. Peppa Pig: You see, it’s true. I saw Father Christmas. The Children: Wow. Danny Dog: Happy Christmas, Peppa. Danny Dog: Can’t catch me. Grandpa Pig: Can’t catch me. Peppa Pig: This is the best Christmas ever. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts Category:Special episode transcripts